Degree's Of Perfect
by summerlover1
Summary: As a clutz and surrounded by beautiful people catching the mystery man's attention was a definite surprise, especially when he was by far the prettiest of us all. All Human


Degree's of Perfect

Long time no see Fanfic world. To get out of my writing slump I wrote this, my first Twilight fic. Please be honest and let me know what you think, should I be writing Twilight stuff?

Disclaimer: I definitely do NOT own the rights to Twilight, though if I could it would be Emmett all the way.

Rated T: For a scene of Sensuality

Beta'd by gypsyrin, thank you for taking the time to edit this!

Please Read and Review!

* * *

This couldn't be happening.

Not only had I slept through my alarm making me late for an extremely important meeting with a potential employer but the weather which had been forecasted as cloudy was being uncooperative. From the minute I had run out my door the rain had started to fall and had yet to let up.

Finally after successfully hailing a taxi, detouring through the busy streets of Seattle, I was as close as I would get to my destination. Slamming the door I 'walked' as fast as I possibly dared towards the glass building towering overhead. Yanking the door open I didn't bother to dry off instead already heading for the elevators I could see at the far side of the room.

"Bella."

Practically dancing over to me my best friend Alice Hale gracefully walked beside me, unconcerned about the slippery floor. Lucky girl, I thought. Walking across the smooth surface was challenging for me, I couldn't even imagine skipping across it.

"Where have you been! The meeting was supposed to start 10 minutes ago."

The elevator in front of me dinged open, sliding the last part I grabbed onto the railing. Undeterred Alice slid in beside me.

"It was one of those mornings," I muttered darkly.

And it had been one of those mornings indeed. Laughing lightly Alice patted my arm consolingly, she didn't even have to ask what I meant by that.

Having met 4 years before at UOS it had been the second day of classes and I had been near tears when we had met. Already having ran into someone and dropping my notes I hadn't been paying attention to the people walking in my direction. Slamming into what seemed like an immovable object I blushed furiously from the ground. A very attractive blond with his hair styled strangely stood looking down apologetically, from beside him a beautiful girl with dark hair rushed forward to offer me a hand. Unphased by my blunder the pixie girl had quickly introduced herself as Alice and her fiancé Jasper. After my stumbled apology that she shrugged off she practically ordered me to get coffee with her. I didn't know what is was with the couple before me but they soothed my nerves calming me instantly. Getting coffee and hanging out soon became a daily occurrence and not long after I was able to say I had a best friend.

"Well if its any consolation I don't think the person your meeting will be that upset that your late once he meets you." Alice gushed, her brows pulling together.

Her facial expression alone put me on high guard, the only times she ever had this exact look was when she was planning something.

"And you know this how exactly?" Dreading the answer, though if by some stroke of luck she was right then maybe I wouldn't be in trouble.

Stepping off the elevator at the 16th floor I rushed past the main office, I needed to get to the other side of the building.

Grinning brightly Alice skipped ahead of me, twirling as we turned the corner. "I would just hate for you to not get the chance to say your speech."

Right.

She knew how I was when it came to public speaking or talking to strangers for that matter. I was an introvert by heart and speeches only ever resulted in me stammering madly as the person looked on trying not to laugh.

"Am I supposed to believe that answer?" The question coming off rather choppy as I pushed a rather large door open, leading to yet another room full of cubicles. Just 2 more of these depressing rooms and I would be there.

"Of course." She pouted for effect before ruining it with a wink in my direction. "I'm only ever looking out for your best interests."

I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes. It was true that she did indeed protect me from a lot but in her eyes my best interests also included getting a boyfriend. A boyfriend was something I had never had a lot of luck with due to my clumsiness which on more then one occasion had led to hospital visits for the people around me.

"Alice," I warned trying to glare at her while watching where I was going. "If this is about me meeting your brother then drop it."

Not in the least bit worried about what I had said she pushed on, the excitement she was trying to hide was obvious. "If you would just meet him! You two are perfect for each other I know it and I'm never wrong."

It was true I had to admit Alice was rarely wrong when she said something like that but just this once I had to disagree.

"All I've ever heard about him is how every girl who meets him instantly wants him." Why would I stand a chance against other girls with someone like that? "Why doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Though I had never seen a picture of him I didn't doubt that he turned heads. If he looked anything like his younger sister there were probably women lined up to meet him. Alice had told me he was a perfect gentleman, totally annoyed with the way women were around him. I found it hard to believe.

I sighed, "I thought you promised to stop trying to set me up if I agreed to be the one who made this speech?"

Her grin got larger. "A perfect compromise."

"Why exactly are you here again if your making me do this?" Maybe she had decided to let me off the hook.

After graduating with a degree in business we had opened an advertisement chain together. With my business knowledge and dedication and her degree in art and welcoming personality 'Visions of the Future' had become a success.

Normally the one to meet and charm the clients, Alice excelled at closing a deal. Due to a prior engagement, something I suspected to be a date with her husband, she had begged me to meet with the head of Cullen Enterprise. I had only agreed after she had pointed out a client such as this would be more interested in the business end rather then actual artistic design, well that and if I agreed she would stop trying to set me up. At the time of agreeing I hadn't quite questioned her motives but the more I thought about it the more suspicious I became. After years of bugging me boy wise why was she suddenly so willing to let it go?

"Oh I just came to make sure you met the right person."

Something in the way she said that was definitely off.

Glancing down at my outfit Alice shook her head. "I wish you would have let me come over this morning to dress you."

Looking down to I couldn't find anything wrong with what I was wearing. Dressed in a straight pair of dark dress paints and dark green sweater with my hair up I thought I looked pretty professional. Maybe I was a bit ruffled and wet from outside but I could have hardly prevented that.

I made the mistake of telling her what I thought.

"Exactly," She agreed. "Where's the fun in that?"

Reaching the last door I stopped. "Right. This is it. I'll talk to you later." Shooting Alice one last look before I opened the door I couldn't help but add, "Enjoy your important meeting today," Ending it with a wink.

The room I entered was the same as the last ones I had walked through, this time instead of leading to multiple rooms there was only one dark cherry door. At the front desk sat a girl probably a year or two younger then me looking as if she should have been on a run way instead of in an office. Catching my shoe in my pant leg I banged my leg against the side of the desk loudly. Expecting to be shushed I raised an eyebrow as the girl seemed to ignore my presence altogether. Staring at the door I had just come through she ran a hand over her blond hair.

"Excuse me," I started, my voice sounding timid.

Shooting a glare in my direction she once again stared at the door. "Can I help you?" The sarcasm made it obvious that my presence was less then welcome.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Cullen at 10:30."

Finally she swung her body towards me. Her eyes skirted across my appearance noting the water stains on the bottom of my pants and stringy hair.

Appeased by what she saw she sneered. "You're 10 minutes late."

Grinding my teeth I tried hard not to be rude. How did Alice deal with people like this on a regular basis?

"I am aware of that, now if you could just page Mr. Cullen." I hinted.

"Can't" She said helpfully while twisting a lock of her perfect blond hair.

"And why is that?"

I found this whole conversation impossible to handle. Before my eyes the girl, named Cindy according to her name tag, reached into her purse retrieving a compact mirror which she swiftly opened. Inspecting her appearance for any imperfections she puckered her lips.

"He isn't here."

...

...

..

The annoyance I felt transformed into disbelief. I had survived the taxi ride over with a perv driver, had nearly ran here in the rain and had faced slipping on the walk to the elevator and he wasn't here!

T

his was just great, the perfect way to end a perfect morning.

Without a word, though I'm sure she didn't notice, I turned back towards the door I had entered from. Nearing the door my foot slid out from under me. Off balance my arms reached out to steady myself resulting in me falling forwards. With my arms out front to break the fall I could only watch with horror as the door that was rapidly getting closer suddenly opened.

I had only a second to look up meeting the gaze of the brightest green eyes I had ever seen and watch the look of aggravation they had shown suddenly change to mirror the panic I felt as he took in the situation.

Breaking eye contact I closed my eyes as the side of my head impacted with the corner of the door. The noise reverberated throughout my head as an overwhelming amount of pain speared through me. Expecting to meet the cold hard floor I stiffened when my decent suddenly stopped as I encountered a much warmer solid object. The pain didn't let up in my head as the mystery object I had run into suddenly wrapped itself around me, lifting me into the air.

Letting out a shocked gasp, what I now decided to be arms, tightened around me protectively. The pain slightly forgotten I was consumed by a jolt of warmth that ran through my body from my protector.

"Go get ice." The words cold and authoritative.

Fighting back a shiver I peeked my eyes open. With his head looking forward I stared up in wonder, the gasp much louder then the first. He was perfect, there was no other way to put it. With a sharp and flawless face, unruly hair now considered to be 'sex hair' in mixture of colours my mind refused to work.

Alerted by my gasp the man looked down meeting my gaze for a second time. The green eyes I had seen before were even better up close. At this angle they almost seemed gold when the light shifted. Silently I continued to look up at him, unable to do anything else. Refusing to look away also, his gaze seemed to change, softening the longer I stared.

"She looks fine to me."

The words brought me back to reality. Looking away quickly my cheeks burned red as I finally realized I was still in his arms. There still at her desk but standing up stood the blond secretary and she did not look impressed.

"Ms. Cross if you wish to continue working here I suggest you get that ice."

The way he talked it was obvious he expected complete obedience. As if crushed by what he said the secretary almost ran out of the room.

Pushing against his chest as hard as I could from this position I tried to get him to let me down. Not even moved by my prodding he frowned once before turning with me still in his arms and walking through the dark cherry coloured door.

Cranking my head I took in the rich colours of the room and endless book shelves. Swiftly he crossed the room to the expensive looking leather chair where he gently set me.

"She's right." I blurted out, uncomfortable by his silence.

Raising an eyebrow he didn't comment on my outburst, something I was thankful about. Instead he continued to stare at me, his expression probing and almost curious.

"I really am fine." Making to stand up I laughed nervously. "This isn't the first time I've walked...or fallen into a door."

Putting his arm out in front of me I realized he wouldn't let me stand up. "Do you also make a habit of nearly running directly into poor unsuspecting people?" He asked, his voice light.

His tone caught me off guard.

I hadn't expected him to find this funny, blushing again I looked for any sign of distaste. I knew people really didn't appreciate being run into. Sighing I shifted nervously, "Well I don't mean to but I can't lie and say this is first time something like this has happened."

Again he seemed amused by my words. "Amazing," He muttered to himself, something I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear.

Everything about him drew me in, he didn't even seem to realize the effect he had over me.

"Has this exact scene happened before?" He asked quietly, "Where you ended up in the arms of a stranger."

I was sure he was silently making fun of me now. Yet even with that distinct possibility I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. "This has definitely never happened before. I have been carried out by a paramedic though."

A crooked smile spread across his face, my breath caught in my throat. When he smiled his features seemed even more angelic.

He simply dazzled me.

"Honest and clumsy, two very endearing traits."

My treacherous body melted at his words.

Sticking his hand out he offered me a full smile. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen."

Stupefied I reached for his hand without thought, the action of touching him seemed all to natural. Flames licked my fingers upon contact with his own. Tingling I could only stare widely as his words bounced around in my head.

Edward.

Edward Cullen.

Cullen.

Cullen Enterprise!

Surprising not only him but also myself I managed to pull myself away from him before pushing the chair back forcefully and standing up.

"You...You're Edward Cullen!" My words shook.

His eyes cooled at the question. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh my god!" I uttered forgetting he was still watching me. Wincing at the sudden pain in my head I massaged it with my one hand. "This is so embarrassing....." I had almost knocked myself out in front a client.

"Er...I'm here on behalf of 'Visions of the Future.' I was supposed to meet with you at 10:30."

I had actually run -physically- into the person I was supposed to meet. I was going to kill Alice, I had told her this was a bad idea.

His eyes held a hint of confusion, taking a step toward me I had to stop myself from leaning in. "You work with Alice?"

My eyes widened. "You know her?"

Sneaking a look I could admit to myself that I was relieved his eyes weren't as protected as before.

"I've met her on occasion."

Funny how she had forgotten to mention that to me, I mused. "I am her business partner, Isabella Swan. She couldn't make it today and asked me to come instead."

He guarded his thoughts closely I noted, though small, there had been some sort of recognition at the mention of my name. I found myself more then a little relieved when I saw that he no longer looked as cold and isolated as before.

"Bella," He breathed. "Bella Swan, Alice's partner." Thinking deeply he stared directly at me. Laughing at something I didn't know he shook his head, his messy hair becoming even more ruffled. "Of course your Bella."

"Ok..." I swallowed noting how his gaze traveled down the length of my body. Self-conscious I regretted not wearing something more appealing, maybe I should have let Alice help dress me. Taking a deep breath I had to remind myself someone this good looking and understanding would never possibly want someone as bland and boring as myself. I was a forever kind of person and forever wasn't something you could ask for when dealing with gods.

"I'm sorry I was late," I had to focus on why I was here. "It's pathetic, but running into that door wasn't the first stroke of bad luck I've had today."

"And I was going to say this was the first stroke of good luck I've had today," He replied, his voice filled with an emotion I couldn't understand.

Snorting at what I figured was supposed to be a joke I realized that after everything I had left my bag with everything I needed in the taxi.

Bloody Amazing.

"You think I'm kidding?"

The way he stared so intensely at me made me want to question myself also. Afraid I had insulted him in some way I shook my head ignoring the pain it caused. "It's just hard to believe you consider me nearly knocking you down good luck. I assume you have better things to do then take care of a dull clumsy girl."

My words seemed to anger him, "You think your dull?"

"Yes." I saw no reason to lie.

Muttering under his breath he was suddenly inches away. "You don't see yourself clearly."

Incredulous I stared up at him, only now really noticing the height difference. There was no way he couldn't know how gorgeous and unique he was. I knew the truth about myself, he was probably trying to make me feel better about running into the door.

"I see myself perfectly Mr. Cullen."

"Edward." He responded, daring me to say otherwise.

I needed to get out of here as fast as possible. It felt as if the walls were closing in on us pushing us closer and closer together. My body hummed, aware of the man in the dark jeans and three-quarter grey shirt.

The sound of someone knocking on the door once was the only warning I got before the door flung open revealing the secretary. I watched as her bright smile directed at Edward died as she took in how close we were standing, something I hadn't really even noticed.

Determined she walked up to Edward, an obvious swagger in her step. Smiling girlishly she stood as close to him as possible.

"I brought the ice you wanted Mr. Cullen."

"You can go back to your desk now." To my inner delight he looked less then impressed with her display. His voice lacked the warmth and humor it had held only seconds before.

Cindy, the helpful secretary, obviously not impressed with how this was turning out turned to me, her eyes absolutely livid. Smiling cruelly she hefted the bag of ice towards me as if wanting me to catch it. Which was something I knew the chances of happening successfully were basically none.

Lifting my hand awkwardly I waited for the impact, instead I watched as a hand shot out catching it right before it hit me.

Oblivious to Cindy's and my own shocked looks he carelessly squeezed the ice. "You can leave now." His words almost cruel sounding.

As if it were all my fault I received one more glare before we were left alone.

Reaching out slowly I said nothing as he once again captured my hand. As if I were truly fragile he ever so gently tightened his grip. I knew instinctively that had I been uncomfortable with any of this he would have let me pull back without consequence. It would be smarter to leave now while nothing had really happened yet everything in me screamed to be near this man. Decision made I let him tug me forward, tripping in the process. Stumbling I landed against his chest, the sound of his heart beating madly vibrated through my body.

"You're perfect," He stated quietly.

His words rang of sincere honesty and awe, opening my mouth to respond I was stopped by the press of ice against my forehead. Voiceless I stared up at him as he held the ice to my head, his gaze intense with concentration.

We were ever so close together now. From this distance I could make out the beginning of stubble etching across his jaw. Blushing it brought images of the morning after and how it would feel against my face.

Chuckling down at me I hadn't realized he had seen my stare.

"Sorry," I whispered mortified to have been caught staring. He was probably used to tons of women staring at him like that.

His body tensed against my own. Drawing my gaze back up to his he lent forward.

"Don't be."

On their own accord my arms went around his body, timidly landing on his back. His restraint literally seemed to snap, back flexing under my hands his muscles seemed to be carved from stone.

Stepping even closer he moved to the slope of my neck. "When I saw you as I opened the door I was struck speechless. I had never seen such a beautiful disaster in all my life, at that moment all I wanted to do was rescue you."

My heart was beating madly at the sound of his voice, deeper and huskier then before. It just didn't seem possible, in real life the prince never fell for the toad.

"Beautiful, unassuming Bella." It sounded like a prayer pressed to the side of my neck.

His lips grazed the corner of my ear. Encouraged by my breathy sigh he cupped the side of my head conscious of where I had hit the door. So softly that I had to strain to feel it he placed a kiss where my shoulder and neck met before repeating himself, this time his lips lingered on my skin.

Tightening my grip on him I ran my hands up and down urging him to continue, to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop.

Groaning deeply he moved his head up, leaning it against my own. "Tell me you want this...us too."

"Edward." I pleaded.

"Say it." He urged his eyes so dark now.

"I want you too... I don't understand it b.."

Almost grateful he smashed his lips against my own fusing us together. Letting go of my head he ran his hand across my back like I had done to him, coming to stop on the small of my back. Flexing he kept me pinned against him as our lips broke apart, our lungs screaming for air.

I needed more. I couldn't remember where I was or why I had come here, all I knew was that I needed the man in front of me more then anything. Opening my mouth I nibbled his bottom lip, begging. Knowing instinctively what I needed his hand moved to my hair pulling it from its holder. Tangling his fingers in the mess of brown he tilted my head to kiss me deeper, his tongue tangling with my own.

"Mr. Cullen you have a call on line 1."

We froze simultaneously.

A stranger, I was kissing a stranger. An amazingly perfect and out of my league stranger.

Watching me he leant across the table to answer the page. "I am in the middle of an important meeting have them call back." Not waiting for a reply he turned the phone off altogether.

He didn't step away from me, his smell alone playing havoc with my senses. I didn't want ask the obvious question, the vulnerability consuming me.

"Wha..what is this?"

Understanding what I was asking he gently untangled his hand from my hair before tucking a loose strand behind my ear.

"It is whatever you want it to be." He answered honestly, worry settling in his eyes.

The confusion and hope I felt showed on my face.

"Now that I've met you and know how you feel against me I'm not letting you go without a fight."

The way he said it made me break into a smile. Hesitantly I moved to run my fingers through his hair the way I had wanted to when I had first seen him.

"Really?"

The relief was evident in the way he smiled at me, "As I said before you don't see yourself clearly."

Blushing I grabbed his hand, "I...I don't know how this works."

Chuckling he squeezed my hand, "Me either."

Still holding hands he drew me away from the desk towards the door.

"Wait! What about why I came here?" At this moment I could have cared less.

He simply grinned. "As long as its you I see everyday your business is hired."

It took a minute for his words to settle in. Oblivious to his power over me, my mind had gone on vacation as soon as he had smiled.

"How does this work?" I blurted out.

As if for some reason he actually found my bluntness attractive he smiled again before kissing my forehead. "Well I assume it works by me asking you to dinner tonight, say 6?"

"Perfect."

Acknowledging the fact that at some point I was going to have to let go of his hand and go back to work I sighed dramatically before cheering instantly at the fact that I would be seeing him again tonight. After one last slow kiss I stepped out of his embrace and opened the door to the waiting area.

"Bella," He called, standing in his doorway. "Say thank you to Alice for me."

Confused I sent him a questioning look. Instead of an actual answer he winked in a way that was all to familiar to me.

Eyes widening my mouth dropped open, there was no way. I grabbed for the door handle, my eyes still on Edward. Pieces were suddenly fitting in a way I had definitely not seen coming. The recognition after introducing myself to him, knowing to call me Bella, Alice describing her brother as handsome and successful, the way she had agreed to stop bugging me about meeting him if I took this meeting.

Gaping stupidly I was sure I was losing it. "Alice Cullen?"

"Now Alice Hale."

Floored I walked out of the room without another word. With pure determination I made it through all the hallways and down the elevator without a single mishap. Outside I noted the rain had finally stopped as I opened my phone. Seconds later I was listening to the sound of endless ringing before being asked to leave a message.

"Alice Cullen I can't believe you would stoop so low as to trick me....Unbelievable.....your date with Jasper had better have been worth it.....you're my best friend....we have a date..tonight...I'm still angry....owe you.....BEEP.......

* * *

Well tada my first ever Twilight fic.

Once again please read and review, your thoughts keep me writing and let me know what I need to fix.

Special thanks to gypsyrin!


End file.
